<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>DMC同人－新VN：半季 by KnightNO4time</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29575047">DMC同人－新VN：半季</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNO4time/pseuds/KnightNO4time'>KnightNO4time</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Devil May Cry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bottom Nero, Hunter Nero, M/M, Top V, poet V, they ate human</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:15:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,782</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29575047</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNO4time/pseuds/KnightNO4time</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>没有恶魔的普通AU</p><p>诗人V跟猎人尼禄</p><p>因此尼禄在陷阱里遇到了V...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nero &amp; V (Devil May Cry), Nero/V (Devil May Cry)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. If the day is done</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1.<br/>年轻的猎人在自己设下的网里逮到了一只奇怪的猎物。<br/>是个诗人。</p><p>2.<br/>尼禄本期待今日的收获能是只鹿，却没想到还未绕过那几棵树，就听见有人在吟诗。<br/>“因为我显得快活，还唱歌，还跳舞。”<br/>尼禄望见一位黑色衣服的男人坐在自己早上设好的网中，发上还粘着枯草。<br/>“他们就以为并没有把我害苦，就跑去赞美了上帝，教士和国王。”<br/>男人的一只脚从网子的孔里钻了出来。他瘦得可怕。<br/>“夸他们拿我们苦难造成了天堂。”<br/>那只脚的鞋掉在了地上，但他怎么看都不像个不慎落入圈套的倒霉鬼，而像个看书荡吊床的游客。</p><p>一只八哥在网子外面乱飞，大喊着“V！V！”<br/>一只黑猫坐在鞋子旁，仰望被悬在高空的主人，对着走来的猎人呲起牙。<br/>诗人合上手里的书，懒洋洋的靠在网中，他回眸望见设下陷阱的男孩，竟一点也不意外，也不慌乱，反而一语不发，等着对方来收拾这个好笑的结局。</p><p>“你该庆幸你是在今天中招的，因为我明天就要给这附近下夹子了。”<br/>尼禄把这个男人从树上放下来，解开了网。<br/>“如果你明天以后闯进来，说不定你的脚丫子就要没了。”<br/>男人听完一点也不害怕，也不觉得幸运。他摇摇晃晃的把脚从网洞里抽出来，穿好鞋，用两根手指头嫌弃的从头发跟衣服上捡落叶跟干草，一声不吭。</p><p>“这可不是登山的鞋，”尼禄观察着男人，抱起胳膊，“你的打扮可真有…个性，”他选了个不知算不算好的词，“你来这里干什么？你没看到那些禁止往深处的牌子？”<br/>“我是有看到一条铁链，不过那冰凉的铁条不能阻止我往前走。”<br/>男人肯定看到禁止人们跨越而链子，却想也没想过它的意义。<br/>“是吗…”尼禄干巴巴的点了下头，有点发难，“那什么能阻止你往前走？”<br/>“这不尽人意的天气跟温度。”<br/>“啊哈，幸好你还能感知温度，”尼禄管不住嘴的讽刺了他，毕竟男人的衣服简直就是几张薄片，还又脏又旧，这个天气踩着凉鞋进来，也不怕有虫子咬或者踩到松针。<br/>男人满身刻着纹身，背佝偻着。他的衣着品味很超前，大面积暴露的肌肤下几乎可以看到他紧巴巴的肌肉跟埋藏的骨头。<br/>最神奇的是他还有古董银杖，戳在泥地里，撑着他猫着腰的身体。<br/>仔细观察后尼禄都震惊了，吃惊于这个人居然没有冻死在外。</p><p>尼禄决定带他去自己的小木屋，一路上用手指出几个自己设下的陷阱还有隐藏的标记，叫对方多加注意。<br/>他的陷阱还逮住了两只野兔，于是拎着耳朵带了回去。<br/>“你叫什么？”<br/>“V。只是个V。”<br/>“这听起来可不像个名字…还是说起名字为了省事？”<br/>“你又叫什么呢，设下陷阱的猎人？”V不客气的瘫坐在沙发上，手里挠着猫头，没管脏衣服曾在沙发的毯子上是不是让尼禄表情扭曲。<br/>“尼禄。”<br/>“姓氏？”<br/>“没有，我是孤儿。”<br/>“那我们都差不多，一切的秘密都压缩在这个简短的称呼里，不需要姓名的公式作为解答的条件。”<br/>尼禄翻了个白眼，他现在知道这个人够奇怪的了。<br/>“好吧，V。你可以留在这里过夜。现在这里的晚上还很冷，你这样可抗不过去。明天我送你离开，免得你又掉进陷阱里。”<br/>只有一个字母作为名字的男人把视线飘出窗外，他的猫在睡觉，他的鸟在啄羽，而他在思考方向。<br/>“让我留在这里一段时间吧。”<br/>“啊？”<br/>“到了时间，我就会离开。”V对着吃惊的男孩浅浅一笑，看起来一点也不负责，“往前走的路现在就停在这里。”</p><p>3.<br/>清晨的木屋带着点潮湿的木头味，飘着牛奶香，还有咖啡豆被研磨时发出的滋啦声。<br/>V裹着尼禄给他的毯子，身上穿着尼禄借给他的衣服，甚至裤子里还有条尼禄给了他的底裤。<br/>因为尼禄发现这个怪人不光穿的少，连底裤都没有，他差点就要把这个人赶出门。<br/>“说说看，你是干什么的？或者你干过什么？”<br/>尼禄的早餐很简单，加热的面包片还有鱼肉罐头，调味料以及手工果酱。还有几颗苹果跟一小盒咸饼干。<br/>“你是无业游民？”<br/>“我是个诗人，”V站在他的旁边，盯着他用小巧的木盒子把咖啡豆磨碎，手里转动的把手像是有什么魔法。<br/>“哇哦，你的确看起来有那么点意思，”尼禄的反应介于吃惊跟意料之间，“所以V是你的笔名吗？”<br/>“V！V！”八哥又飞了过来，爪子站在尼禄头顶的银发上。<br/>“管管你的鸟！”尼禄挥了挥手把鸟轰走，八哥发出像是笑声的声音跳到了V抬起的手指上。<br/>“V就是我的名字，”V如此说。他转身卸下肩头的毛毯，抬手让其从指尖落入沙发，像个卸下冬装披风的王者，“我的名字不过只是开头。”<br/>尼禄听的云里雾里，甚至觉得自己不用理解，他只好开始把磨好的咖啡粉忘咖啡壶里装，使劲压平。<br/>“这是你写的诗还是什么的？”尼禄看着被窗外森林里清晨打入的光逆成飘渺暗雾的人影，“我能在图书馆里找到你的书？”<br/>“它们散落在各个角落，”V伸出骨瘦如柴的胳膊，用手指拿起一块饼干，吃进嘴里舔舔手指，跟在自己家里一样自在。<br/>“哦，那你还是个落魄的诗人，”尼禄口无遮拦。</p><p>刺鼻浓烈的咖啡跑了出来，对上牛奶，还淋了点蜂蜜。尼禄慷慨的分了一杯给诗人，这一壶不多不少刚好两人份。<br/>他们嚼着涂抹了果酱的面包，拆分了放上金枪鱼罐头的饼干，对半切开了苹果。<br/>八哥啄着掰碎的饼干渣，猫在桌子啥舔着鱼罐头剩下的底。<br/>“如果你打算留在这里，就要帮我干点活。”尼禄提出了条件，朝上竖起一根手指。“还有不要让你的宠爱到处乱窜，至少别随便偷吃东西。”<br/>“原谅我迟来的介绍，”V说的平静，却不是回应尼禄的条件的。<br/>“他是Griffon，”V也朝上竖起手指，指向叼着最后一小块饼干从他肩头跃上吊灯的鸟。<br/>“他的Shadow，”手指往下点在桌子上，指着在桌子下舔舔嘴跳上大腿的黑猫。<br/>“还有个Nightmare。”<br/>“Nightmare？”<br/>V的手指转向自己，指了指太阳穴。<br/>V的话总像个谜语，尼禄不理解，但也在努力。<br/>“天，你们诗人还流行给自己的灵感起名字吗？”<br/>V低声笑着，把带鱼肉的饼干给了猫。<br/>“你可真是个爱搞神秘的怪家伙，”尼禄说着喝起来咖啡。</p><p>4.<br/>尼禄还是带着V出门了，他设下了捕兽夹，一一做了标记，让V记好了，不能往这边走。<br/>“也别让你的猫跟你的鸟乱跑，被抓住可怎么办。”<br/>“它们不离开我，”V轻描淡写的一句话里听不出丝毫的担心，也没有一点疼爱，仿佛他跟着两只动物都不过是同路者。</p><p>“你又有什么故事？”<br/>看看，原来这个人也有好奇心。<br/>V指着尼禄的右臂，那里是义肢。机械的手臂动起来咔咔响，却是丝滑轻巧的磨合声，做工很好。<br/>尼禄并不忌讳别人询问自己丢失的胳膊。要说哪里丢的，他还有自己想问的问题。<br/>“我想你肯定知道森林外山下的城镇，”尼禄用解读林子里动物行走过的痕迹，一边往前摸索，“那你肯定也看得出来那里的惨状。”<br/>尼禄的城市就在山下，一面临海一面临山，还有汇向海的河。那里遭到了自然的灾害，当初的风貌早已不在。存活下来的人们试图重建家园，然而这必将是个浩大的工程，一切的秩序都在改变。<br/>“你在灾难里受伤了？”<br/>谁知尼禄并没给与这个问题一个肯定的答案，他的蓝色眼睛里带着疑惑，更像是在询问眼前这个才认识的陌生人。<br/>“我比你还想知道答案呢，你知道吗？”男孩活动者机械手，把一个可怕尖锐的捕兽夹架好，“我记不清发生了什么，所以也想不起来我怎么丢失它的。”<br/>V就跟他看起来的那样并非是个会安慰人的善者。他抱着怀里的银杖靠着干燥的树皮，并不打算多说一句话来为尼禄解答疑惑。他的嘴角挂着似笑非笑的弧度，并不符合这个话题。<br/>“你自己也有很多秘密，”V黑发下的那只眼好似含着笑，也如同蕴藏着更多的想法。他望着尼禄重新低头把叶子跟干草盖在夹子上，转头便身后的树干上做出了尼禄先前告诉他的标记。捕猎的计划仿佛跑去了他掌控中。</p><p>5.<br/>尼禄并非是一个真正的猎人。<br/>他在城里有视为家人的存在。善良如女神的姬莉叶，还有可靠的骑士团团长克雷多。他们一起帮忙重建着城市，收养了受灾的孤儿，组织剩下的骑士们继续努力维持城市里的秩序以及人们无措的生活跟心。<br/>“这里归我们管，”尼禄指了指窗外的森林，暗下的天色里树的影子邪恶有黑暗，摇曳出尖锐的笑声。<br/>“这一片外人不能随便进，虽然你进来了。”<br/>V撕着烤熟的野鸡肉，并没打算反驳而或承认。但他的确越过了铁链，并且才没管周围有没有禁止往前的警告牌。<br/>“每年都会有骑士被分到这里进行值班跟巡逻，确保没人迷路，也没人遭受野兽的攻击。”<br/>尼禄也撕下一小条肉丝丢给了地上的黑猫。Shadow叼起来却转身躲到了V的脚下，不跟施舍者一点感激。尼禄望着这只难以亲近的猫，却没心里不舒服。<br/>“但是这次城市里伤亡的人太多了，所以我一个人负责在这里守一年。以前都是一年分两组人来，每次两个人的。”<br/>说到这里尼禄抬头望向木桌对面的诗人，话语也就断在了这里。<br/>他没想到这一年中在这个小屋里，他不会只有一个人度过。</p><p>尼禄还有其他任务，为了辅助城市的建筑和为了帮助那些难民和缺少货物的仓库，他别要求在森林里进行捕猎，定期运回城里作为食物补贴。<br/>每周他都有一天回家，跟亲近的人度过休息日。享受姬莉叶的美食，睡在自己房间的床上，购买小木屋所需要的补给，甚至带点打发时间的玩意回来。<br/>他问过V要不要跟他去城里走走，但是V只想留在这边。<br/>他知道V看起来就像是没钱的人，真不懂他怎么活到了现在。可至少尼禄并不算怎么担心这个奇怪的人意图不轨，因为这个破旧的木屋中没什么值钱的东西，顶多只是让人撑过几天的食物还有无聊透顶的森林。<br/>这里最值钱的可能是尼禄带来的随身听跟耳机，但是他总是不离身。其次就只剩下屋内自备的一台跟城中的通讯器，然而V说他并不懂这些玩意。<br/>V的确看起来对这些机械不感兴趣，他总是取出那本随身携带的诗集，看了一遍又一遍，从来没有腻过。</p><p>到了回家的日子，一小队骑士上了山。他们用了最原始的运输方法，那就是马匹，因为只有马可以行走在这样的路上。<br/>带头来的是克雷多，他每次都负责监管这些食物，同时接尼禄回家。他会牵上来一匹没人骑的马，一看就是带给尼禄的。<br/>V能看出尼禄跟队里的几个人关系不算好。<br/>他们都觉得V很奇怪，但尼禄却会让V留下来。克雷多听取了尼禄的提议，所以也没人可以说什么。<br/>不过V如果干了什么事，尼禄就要负责。<br/>于是V成了尼禄的某个责任。</p><p>6.<br/>诗人沉入了湖底。<br/>他的脚趾带起了湖底的泥沙，后背擦过海草，肩头碰到浮萍，胸口从涟漪的波光下探出水面。<br/>阳光刺眼却没有温度，冰凉的光薄薄亲吻他消瘦的下巴还有双颊。他闭着眼，缠绕身上的纹身仿佛条条水蛇，把他锁在湖面上随波漂流。<br/>他沉入水底吐出气泡，一颗颗滚入高处的波光下。他的后背被水草托起，他的黑发就是湖底最深的黑。<br/>他听到朦胧的声音盘旋在上空，也许是他的鸟，也许是游走的鱼。</p><p>但哪个都不是。<br/>他被坚硬的机械握住，随后水的重量如此真切地迎面压来。<br/>他如同脱壳而出的蝉，突破了水的阻力，腾入到空气里换取呼吸。</p><p>尼禄呼唤他的名字，甚至要用力把他拖上岸。可当他睁开了眼，就瞧见了男孩虚惊一场后的表情。<br/>“我还想着这么浅的地方你也会溺水…”尼禄还抓着他，试图解释自己错误的判断。<br/>“溺水啦！V溺水啦！”Griffon这时候像是个恶作剧成功的大坏蛋，一边叫着一边落在了V湿漉漉的头发上。它啄起爪子下的发丝，瞪大眼盯着穿着衣服就蹦下湖的小猎人。<br/>“你肯定被它骗了，”V说的不紧不慢，用一只手把滴水的刘海顺去脑后，赶走了嘲笑尼禄的八哥。<br/>“没错，下次它再这样，你就别救你的鸟了，”尼禄松开站在水中的V，动了动他遇水也不怕的机械手指。</p><p>V现在看清楚尼禄了。他穿着一件跟临走前不同的衣服，比破洞的毛衣新多了。可现在都泡在水中，吸饱水的厚重的压在男孩结实的身上，去没能拖住他的步伐。<br/>他脸上挂着水珠，连银色的睫毛跟发梢都点缀上。那是他快速在水里行走中溅到的，鞋子也搅浑了湖底的沙。浮萍被他拨得凌乱，鱼群被他惊吓逃走，却在泛起的波浪中心给他们留下片空间。</p><p>“难道你不满意屋子里的热水器吗？非要来湖里。你是上个世纪的人？”尼禄就这样站在水里，继续他们的对话，温度从来没催促他们离开。<br/>V丝毫不介意他露出水面的躯体坦荡的被男孩以及天空收入眼底，纹身就像是罩在身上的薄纱，穿戴在他水痕倾泻的肩头。<br/>“我在构思。”<br/>诗人托起湖水，落叶与沙都从他指缝间溜走。<br/>墨色的双眸仿佛正在解读水消失前掌心里折射出的故事，他的嘴唇轻动，却没出声音，但或许真的有什么编入进了他沉入湖底的思绪中。<br/>“看来你捕捉灵感的方法挺特别，”尼禄从水里抽出有些沉重的胳膊，指了指岸边，“上去了。刚好我从城里带了衣服给你。”</p><p>“啊，向日葵。”<br/>男孩忽闻身后游鱼似的嗓音，回首望向屹立在水光中心的诗人。<br/>“怀着对时间的厌倦整天数着太阳的脚步。”<br/>诗人垂下了手，没入湖中像是被斩断。<br/>“它寻求甜蜜而金色的天边——”<br/>赤裸的脚趾卷起了泥沙，滚动着刮过诗人干瘦的脚踝。<br/>“倦旅的旅途在那儿结束。”<br/>推开水流的纠缠，他走向了男孩。<br/>他不羞于被男孩注视，后发滴下的水珠在他身后落出星星点点，追随他的在湖面带出轨迹，随机又消失不见。<br/>“这是你想到的诗？”<br/>“是威廉布莱克的诗，”V满足的笑起来，捉弄起来这个本打算要救他的年轻人。<br/>“好吧，我不认识。我倒是知道莎士比亚。”尼禄挠了挠头发，却发现给自己弄湿了。他泄气的跨下肩，跟在了诗人的身旁。</p><p>7.<br/>晚间的诗人坐在壁炉旁，穿着男孩为他准备的衣服，喝上了一口加热的燕麦奶。<br/>他冰凉潮湿的身体回暖，却更像是被跳跃的篝火灼烧了，苍白里有了些许活着的红润，滋生在了黑跟白错乱的缝隙之间。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. If the birds no more</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1.<br/>尼禄会在附近的小屋里把打猎的肉进行处理，放了血，悬挂起来，把可以用的内脏封金罐子。<br/>他必须牢牢锁好铁门，挡住吸引了野兽过来。一部分他留着自己吃，但绝大部分都是运回城里的。<br/>他还会收集一些林子的草跟野果，这些都来自骑士团分发的一本日记。那肯定是过去在这里值班的人做的，要不然尼禄肯定也不知道怎么分辨它们能不能吃。<br/>当然这些也会运回城里，一些可食，一些入药，一些成为了生活用物的素材。</p><p>“说说看你都干了什么？”<br/>清理完屠宰的血迹回到屋内，他发现V躺在他的沙发上读着同一本书。<br/>“磨了咖啡豆，”V指了指柜子。<br/>尼禄抽出咖啡豆研磨器的小盒子，咖啡豆的香味跑了出来，看来省去了一道工序。<br/>“好吧，看起来还挺有用。”</p><p>尼禄本来想让V来帮忙干些事情的，但这件事不过几个小时就让他打消了念头。<br/>V不光看起来很病态，他还非常的没有常识。<br/>这点尼禄已经能介绍了，毕竟除了流浪汉他也没再见过有人能穿着这身行头走在山里。<br/>虽然V现在穿着他给的衣服，保暖了起来。可是这个体质赢弱的诗人还是显得虚弱，他甚至一些时候需要用手杖撑着走路，重量压的那根胳膊都在抖。<br/>尼禄看不下去，叫他呆在一旁。如果问他得了什么病，V就只会笑，唱着诗歌。<br/>“词语的修饰塞满了我的肺腔，它们被雕刻的棱角将我割出了血沫。”</p><p>2.<br/>V总是在看书。<br/>仅有那么几页的诗集反反复复，日日夜夜，在V的指尖被翻阅，被朗诵，被滚在舌尖。<br/>仿佛这本书有着无穷无尽的内容，怎么都叫他不倦。<br/>尼禄会停，也不会停。<br/>因为他听不懂，却还是会跑进耳朵里。</p><p>“只允许一种命令，一种欢乐，一种欲望，一种诅咒，一种重量，一种尺度——”<br/>“一个国王，一个上帝，”尼禄回头冲他咧嘴一笑，却又很快收起朝旁边侧开目光，面露困惑，“还有什么来着？一个…”<br/>“一种法律。”V露出浅浅的微笑坐了起来，抚摸着膝盖上的书回答了男孩的问题。<br/>“一个国王，一个上帝，一种法律…”尼禄嘀嘀咕咕的重复自己忘记的结尾，点着头，记进脑子里，继续回头削起兔肉。</p><p>“你记住了。”<br/>诗人的话像是纷纷扬扬的初雪，飘入整间木屋，全都落在尼禄的肩头。这其中带着满意，欣喜，甚至赞扬。<br/>“你总是念叨，总能记住几句，”尼禄耸了耸肩，头也没回。可他却红了耳尖，故意不给对方看脸。<br/>“但我可记不住哪句来自哪首诗，你可别考我。”握着小刀的手竖起一根手指，越过肩头叮嘱了V。随后男孩撕下一小快烤干的兔肉丢到地板上，低头盯着Shadow给叼走，便为这场对话画上了句号。</p><p>3.<br/>“下来试试看？”<br/>尼禄手指一弹，水珠就飞向了V，落在了他的裤腿上。<br/>V对此不为所动，却愿意从纸页后投来目光。尼禄坏心眼的扬起眉，又冲着他椅子后的黑猫弹起水。猫呲着牙发出斯哈的威吓，掉头跑去了岸边。<br/>波光粼粼，湖面像是破碎的圆镜，折射得刺眼，像是故意在阐述眼光的温度。<br/>银发的男孩泡在水里，没到胸口的水面以他为中心荡开一圈圈的波浪。他又健康的肤色，结实的肩膀，还有那张在阳光水色下俊朗的面容，利落的短发也跟碎掉的光一个颜色。<br/>他的义肢卸下来正包在脱掉的衣服里，而现在他用剩下的那只手扒着栈桥，仰望坐在桥头折叠椅上的诗人，活脱脱像是个偷偷从水中窥视人类男子的人鱼，兴致盎然。</p><p>今天是个好天气。<br/>尼禄没有忙着捕猎，他昨天逮到了鱼，这对于这周回城里来讲是个大丰收。于是小猎人决定给自己放个假，他拖着V出门，到了山坡下的湖畔，在没人光顾的栈桥上晒太阳，趁着天气还留有余温时蹦下了水。<br/>“我还以为你会喜欢泡在水里找灵感，”尼禄的脚趾垫着水底的石子，一只手划着水往后退，“你现在倒是不下来了吗？”<br/>“但今天不是。”<br/>“不是也可以，”尼禄并没放弃，他扎下了水中，又从另一边冒出头。像是一条鱼，围着桥头转圈。最后他又从栈桥的另一边伸出胳膊，冲V挥了挥手，“你真的不下来吗？我可是特意带你出来晒太阳。”</p><p>等待的几秒却很漫长，尼禄像个掉入河里的小狗，甩了下头上的水，决定放弃。<br/>然而也是这时候，书本合上的声音却为他的多心画了上句号。<br/>V站了起来。<br/>当这位诗人的身体展开，腰不在弯曲，他就会仿佛刻画着纹路的木雕。干瘦的身体变得高挑，四肢显得修长，在水面光斑的点缀下不再干枯得如同落叶，而是神秘的隐藏他生命的色彩。<br/>他脱下衣服，布料先是急着跟他告别，从他挂不住东西的腰上脱落。</p><p>“额。等等，V…这又不是洗澡…”<br/>太晚了。<br/>水花溅起来，尼禄用手挡住脸。<br/>V泡在水中，抬起胳膊凝视水痕从肌肤的弧度上分裂出的道理，跟他的纹身交错在一起。<br/>“这又不是洗澡，”尼禄走过去重复着已经无济于事的话，他抓住V的手把他拖的更深的地方。<br/>“好了，大诗人。来点活力怎么样？”他指了指飘在湖面上的一艘木船，上面的浆掉了一根。</p><p>4.<br/>V发现这只是个差事，但尼禄说不是。<br/>这船昨天没拴好，飘远了。但尼禄却把它当作游戏，怂恿V跟自己一起过去。看看谁先抵达那里。找到那根浆，把船划过来。<br/>“我并没把比赛加入到今天的行程里，”V在水的阻力下缓缓迈开脚步，他的话被撩起的水浪声搅得模糊，但还是跟着尼禄。<br/>然而尼禄没有口头讲得那么争强好胜，他不会跟着小孩子或者小狗一样往前冲。只是走在V的旁边，配合对方的不配合，早就放弃了从一开始就没开始过的比赛。</p><p>“说说看，你整天在这个无聊的地方呆着，看风景看出了什么名堂？”<br/>尼禄用他的一只胳膊划着水，边说边四下寻找飘着的船桨。<br/>“你写出什么了吗？”<br/>“还没有，”V说的太自然，一点也没有遇到瓶颈的意思，就像是他告诉尼禄身份只是在开玩笑。<br/>“不过，到没有很无聊。”<br/>V说完便抬起手指，尼禄望去，发现了远处的船桨。</p><p>男孩追上他遗失的桨，将它拖出水面。<br/>此时身后有水声跟上，回眸便时被纹身缠绕的诗人。<br/>黑色的半边头发藏着似笑非笑的眼眸，下垂的肩头还落着水珠亲吻的印痕。<br/>下午刺眼的光线被湖面的波纹撕裂，变成尖锐的玻璃片，贴在诗人几乎苍白的脸颊上。<br/>男孩凑过去，想确认他好不好。不过蓝色的眼睛里带着欣喜，像是在感谢对方。<br/>“一会让我带你划一圈——”<br/>他的话最后于湖水的味道里破碎了。跟着闪烁的光一起变得刺眼而明媚，像是有股热浪。</p><p>船桨飘在水上，又一次被推出的波浪送去远方。<br/>失去一只手的男孩无法做出更多回应，仅有的掌心贴上诗人被黑色纹路雕刻的胸口，身体的重心轻而易举被压向后方。<br/>他被诗人吻了。<br/>这是股与瘦弱男子不相称的力量。虽说不轻不重，但也掺杂了人类的欲望，有股没人能从这个人身上阅读出的强势，骄傲，以及占有。<br/>这个吻像是跳口渴的鱼，又像是只深情的鸟，还如同湖底编制缠绕的水草。<br/>两人沉入湖中，浑浊的绿吞没了双方，侵入不进的口中滚出徐徐上升的气泡。</p><p>水捧住他们，不受控的拉开他们，随后又把他们拥簇到一起去。<br/>他们的位置调换，脚尖点过泥沙。<br/>尼禄发现自己并不讨厌被这样。他没有一点抗拒，被诗人拉入到那个吻中。<br/>他摸不清诗人的心意，却更像是自己被回应。原本从未挖掘过这个问题，却鬼使神差，以为被实现。</p><p>他浮出水面，V也是如此。可是他却像是索要更多的幼犬，上去抓住V的手腕，抬高的眼睛蓝得出水。<br/>诗人毫不躲闪，仿佛等待许久。他的表情总像是能读懂许多，就连男孩的心事也是如此。<br/>男孩窥视V藏在湿漉漉黑发下的双瞳，却发现V被他小心的羞涩逗笑。<br/>不甘心的男孩鼓起了腮，啄了下男人丰满的双唇，但很快就被默许。<br/>于是这回换成男孩主动亲吻上去，诗人回应着他，如同猫舔上了果实。<br/>男人的手悄然移动，黑色的纹路随着碰触也覆盖上男孩，于躯体得肌肤上描绘。水跟空气的温度都淡化，只留有诗人的体温从下至上，送入尼禄的口中。</p><p>5.<br/>他们爬上木船，船桨还是不知去向。<br/>诗人没再帮男孩寻找，只是握住男孩的那只手臂，用嘴唇擦出路径，仿佛这具身体上才有更多的图案在绽放。<br/>“还好这个鬼地方没人，”尼禄红着脸，却笑了一下。阳光晒的他睁不开眼睛，但从逆光的一层层薄纱中，他却躲进V的影子里，眯起一条缝，欢喜的偷看对方的表情。<br/>“你光溜溜的。”<br/>尼禄抬起自己的膝盖，湿透的短裤贴着他的大腿。他碰到了V的胯，而V什么也没有。然而V什么也不怕，也不羞于在阳光下。他就这样趴在男孩的上方，脊椎的轮廓仿佛龙的鳞片，从船上抬起，留下倒影，映入林间万物的眼中。</p><p>“我想到了一个题目，但现在还不能落在纸上。”<br/>V的手指碰触到男孩的下唇，他的话如同沾湿两人的湖水，既剔透又浑浊。<br/>“你把我当作灵感的来源？”男孩坐了起来，不知道自己该责备还或是欣喜。<br/>“是你成为的。”<br/>诗人赞美，也歌颂。</p><p>男孩起身想要主动用自己的一只手臂拥抱这个诗人，悄悄问问自己成为了怎么样的题目。<br/>可惜他失手了。小巧的船太过不稳，他们晃来晃去，最后掉入水里。<br/>“落水了！你们都落水了！”之前不知飞去哪里的Griffon正在嘲笑他们，站在船上蹦着脚，爪子发出啪嗒啪嗒的掌声。<br/>V用手把湿漉漉的头发撩起来，不发一语。尼禄则快速摸了把脸，反手就从湖面上打出水花。水喷到了鸟身上，引得鸟腾空大叫，像是气急败坏的小混蛋，飞快地逃走了。<br/>“别管他，”V终于开口，像是在安慰刚获得的男孩。<br/>尼禄耸了下肩，表示自己并不在乎。因为他的视线里盛满了V，一切都打破了原本这一年的计划。</p><p>6.<br/>他留下了一位诗人，并且亲吻了他。<br/>他抓住了对方，走向岸畔。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. If the wind has fiagged tired</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1.<br/>尼禄回去城里的那一天，暴雨连绵。<br/>其实前一天就开始下雨。这里不合适安装电视，但至少有收音机。听了天气预报的尼禄不忘给门窗做了加固，给V翻出来之前从带来的暖和被子跟衣服，以及不忘嘱咐他至少自己动手做点热汤。<br/>V哼哼了两声，顺着黑猫的背，凝视着窗户上被不断重复打散的雨珠。</p><p>但是一天过去后，第二日尼禄并没有回来。<br/>天空的颜色是灰色的，很森林湿润柔软的土壤形成一种色系。树林的枝叶整夜都在狂叫，如今也不安宁，它们像是要被折断，抖动身体，不让V入眠。<br/>这比Griffon的乱叫还要犯人，可是V却看起来如此平静。他裹着毯子，却光着脚。像是不知正确的温度，走过木屋的地板，握着一杯咖啡，选择窝在暴雨捶击的床边沙发上，而不是回到床铺里。</p><p>“那个小子没回来！迷路了！”Griffon站在V的头顶叫着，啄了下男人的黑色刘海。就像一人一鸟是能交流似的。<br/>V没说话，他的视线根本没有捕捉到鸟，而是看着天花板。被窗外的雨声纠缠，被雷声震动，被闪电刺痛双眼。<br/>他闭上眼，脑子里念着他钟爱的几首诗，却总断在一半。然后他看到那头银发，还有那残缺却完美的肩肘，还有蓝色的眼睛。</p><p>第二日尼禄也没有回来。<br/>V磨了咖啡豆，煮了咖啡，吃了发干发硬的面包，还有尼禄切好后分量存好的野禽肉。<br/>他对食物没有过高的要求，只要能填饱肚子就行。所以调料都是简单的，果酱也还是那一种，咖啡苦苦的不放糖。<br/>然后他在屋子里踱步，伴着屋外不停的雨幕，跟猫还有鸟作伴，跟他的书度过时间。</p><p>如果墙上的旧表指针够准，那么午夜一过就到了第三天。</p><p>2<br/>Shadow在午夜过后从床底下蹦出来。<br/>明明像是过了几个时辰、抬眼却才两点半。<br/>黑猫发出类似婴儿啼哭的叫声引起了V的注意，然后就悄无声息的不知钻去了哪个黑漆漆的角落。<br/>Griffon腾空而起，沿着屋顶飞向客厅，嘴里喊着“不可爱的小鬼”——Ｖ确信这不是他教的。<br/>于是Ｖ光着脚到了大门前，还没碰门把，就听到潦草的拧动门锁的声音，以及夹带的两声咒骂，混着连夜噼里啪啦狂奏的风雨。</p><p>尼禄几乎是闯进来的，他猛地推开门，脏兮兮的靴子在门前淌出浑浊的水。风雨跟着他一起跑进来，仿佛在追击他，他慌忙把门在身后撞上，将自然创造的敌人格挡于屋外，<br/>“Ｖ！”尼禄跟Ｖ险些迎面撞上。Ｖ用手挡住吹到脸上的雨水，露出一双眼。<br/>“你没事！房子也没事！”尼禄避开基本没有用途的雨帽，两三步走上去，一把抓住了Ｖ，“该死的！去他妈的，Ｖ！”<br/>尼禄用力搂住了几日没见的人。Ｖ注意到，尼禄只有一条胳膊。<br/>义肢坏了。七扭八歪变了形，也许还缺失了零件，手指的部件断开后挂在机械臂上。金属上是泥巴跟划痕，缝隙里卡着树叶和石子。<br/>尼禄的靴子跟裤子全是泥水，几乎染成了另一种颜色。</p><p>Ｖ被脏兮兮的尼禄抱着，他撇了撇嘴却没躲开。<br/>“有什么理由让你在拥抱我的时候骂我吗？”Ｖ摸不着头脑的开口，却知道尼禄肯定不是在生气。<br/>尼禄才意识到自己这个拥抱不得体，于是立刻蹦开，“哦不，我把你弄脏了…”<br/>“反正跟你一起洗个澡就可以了，”Ｖ显得没有那么介意，把身上粘到的树叶取了下来丢在了肮脏的地板上，目光跟着年轻的猎人。</p><p>暴雨让山体滑坡，把道路掩埋，甚至冲到了附近的农场。<br/>尼禄一边解开衣服一边陈述迟迟归来的理由。<br/>他被叫去帮忙营救，否则他也无法回到这里。他的马上不来现在的路，所以他一路爬了回来，义肢成为了他最有力的工具，直至报废。<br/>因为他很担心Ｖ，担心这个诗人跟着房子一起被坍塌冲走。好在这件事并没发生，尼禄卸下心里的重担，突然累的不行。</p><p>坏掉的机械手臂拆下来成了废铁，尼禄带着一只胳膊用通信装置跟成立的克雷多取得了联系。<br/>等到他终于精疲力竭的扯下脏兮兮的衣服去洗澡，发现Ｖ已经在等着他了。<br/>Griffon终于是一只知趣的鸟，在他开门时就钻出了蒸气弥漫的房间，带着怪笑的啼叫飞得不知踪影。</p><p>Ｖ什么也没说，尼禄也是。<br/>尼禄已经没力气说话了，他钻进Ｖ让出来的水帘中，像是委屈的小狗，把面埋在了Ｖ的肩膀上。<br/>男孩的银发上沾满泥巴跟雨水，被冲刷后顺他们的身体一路往下，跑去了下水道。</p><p>刻着纹身的手指揉上了尼禄发红的耳垂，温度一下子渗透进去。<br/>Ｖ总是会恶劣的追着尼禄的右侧出击，像是看准了那边的空空如也，毫无还手之力。所以他亲吻了上去，弄的尼禄只能有左手推推他。<br/>“我很的很累，Ｖ。”<br/>“不，你没有，”Ｖ说着手掌又摸上了尼禄的腰，擦到了一路奔波回来时被树枝刮到的小小伤口。<br/>尼禄发出了细小的声音，抬起头却还是跟他接了吻。</p><p>V从来都不是一个懂得体谅人的人，所以他也不合适做个爱人。<br/>他总有自己高深莫测的想法，独来独往的步调，还有不掺杂情感的那点渴望。<br/>尼禄懂，他是留不下Ｖ的，而Ｖ也不会为他留下。他们碰在一起，仅仅是这个森林中相互的一个陪伴。</p><p>3.<br/>Ｖ是一只来无影去无踪的狐狸。<br/>一只独自忍受皮骨下饥饿的野狼。<br/>一只寻觅孤独尸首的秃鹰。<br/>一只必然会在时机来临时离开队伍的候鸟。<br/>尼禄看着他，料到如果哪日他离开，必然什么也剩不下。</p><p>其实尼禄始终也不知道那一日Ｖ为什么要让住下。</p><p>4.<br/>雷光给窗外泼下一片煞白，晃得影子都被拉长逃入房间。<br/>两人交织的身影被录在地板上，打在墙上，在黑跟白之间飘动。<br/>尼禄只能叫。<br/>他除了大声的呻吟发不出其他声音。<br/>但这并非是什么不好的经历，反而是他想要经历的。<br/>他从来不知道V有这样的力气跟精力，但也或许是他太累了。可即使很累，他的身体还是会因为兴奋的摆动，还是会因为情绪而迎合，不消停的让他把嗓子喊哑。<br/>他在V伸来手的时候咬住，含着那根手指让V探索着他的虎牙。代替自己缺失的那条胳膊，他试图这样挽留V多呆一会。V的确做了，并且射在了里面。<br/>那一夜，他的眼睛失去了蓝色，在风雨交加的闪电之下，一切都是煞白。而V？他从始至终都是黑白。</p><p>尼禄不知道自己怎么睡过去的，大脑失去了最后的片段，甚至怀疑有没有做到了早上，意识到了窗外一点点天明。<br/>他实在是太累了，几乎浑身要散架。<br/>他被V推上了高潮三次，即使他第一次后就要晕过去，却还是没被放走。不知道怎么回事，他觉得自己应付不来V。V那时候就像是食物链的顶层，操控着一切，把他的快感都掌握在了骨瘦如柴的双手中。<br/>第二次后，他就哭了出来。可是他也只是呜咽着，却没有求V停下。因为V不会停下，而他也还没够。<br/>湿漉漉的眼睛模糊了一切，仿佛见到V在笑，仿佛看到V展现出的占有，还有那不符合气质的粗暴。<br/>堵塞的鼻子几乎嗅不出味道，只是从事始终他都觉得V没有什么味道。没有什么标志性的味道，没有明显的体味，就像是水，也像是风，随随便便就能卷走一个人，又随随便便的变得平静。<br/>最后一次后，尼禄实在撑不住了。在他意识到之前他就昏睡了过去，甚至那时V还没有释放。</p><p>5.<br/>尼禄醒来时听到的还是下雨的声音，他仿佛陷入到了沼泽里，动不了，浑身都在疼。<br/>V坐在他的旁边，点着台灯，手里还是那本诗集，怀中坐着黑猫。<br/>“操，我要散架了，”尼禄艰难的翻了个身看着V，却很快抬不起眼睛转而埋进枕头，哼哼起鼻子。<br/>V却不动声色的笑了下，手翻过一页，随后落去身侧，陷入到男孩银色的短发中。<br/>就这样，诗人抚摸着男孩的头，把新的一页慢慢欣赏完。尼禄又睡了过去，遗忘了昼夜的时间。</p><p>那一夜做的时候，尼禄用左手抱着V，在V的右肩后留下了抓痕。<br/>仅仅只有一侧。尼禄却很开心。<br/>但此后的几天，当他们继续下去是，尼禄却是攥着手的，他还是怕抓伤了对方，给黑色的纹身上留下红色的道痕。</p><p>6.<br/>雨持续下了两天。但不再狂暴，淅淅沥沥。尼禄出门查看森林里的惨状，他的陷阱都冲没了，猎物也都逃走了。夹子里抓的是树枝跟石头，网子里裹满了泥土与昆虫。<br/>此后雨停，刺骨的冷转而变成了另一种干涩的刀子，刮着人的皮肤，预示着未来会降临的初雪。<br/>然后——<br/>然后V成了候鸟，飞走了。<br/>他就那样走了，毫无征兆，就如同他当初突然掉进了尼禄设下的陷阱里。此时尼禄也好似当初网里什么也没抓到。</p><p>鸟飞走了，猫也跑了。<br/>尼禄那一日醒来，记得前一晚发生的事，却不知道今早V是怎么跟熟睡的自己离别的。<br/>只是不同于自己的猜测，V留下了那本诗集，放在了他会看书的沙发上，弄得尼禄还以为他在，在屋子周围找了半天。<br/>不过尼禄很快就清楚V是真的走了。屋外还有脚印，可是很快就被乱糟糟的草地吞没。尼禄放弃了寻找，任由那个诗人飞离。</p><p>男孩回到沙发上，捧着那本书，躺了一个下午。<br/>当他终于决定打开后，里面的书签却是一张字条。<br/>V的字迹蜿蜒似荆棘，有着自然的线条，还有这锋利的拐角。<br/>这就是诗人找到的灵感，一个因尼禄而起的题目。只不过，只有题目，没有诗的内容。<br/>《Silver Boy》<br/>而诗集最后一页封皮上留下的一行字，竟是对尼禄最后的留言。<br/>“这是我的名字。V——”<br/>尼禄将其拼了出来。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>PS：这三章的题目，用的是泰戈尔的诗《If the day is done》的题目以及前两句。</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>